The Dream
by Kumorastar
Summary: Like most boys his age, Wes has 'those' kind of dreams, but unlike most boys he wishes he could forget it ever happened.


Having gone to an all-boys boarding school for the past few years, it was safe to say that Wes didn't exactly have a chance to spend most of his time with members of the opposite sex. Not to say that he hadn't had his fare share of girlfriends (actually he was rarely ever single) but between Warblers practice and the large amount of difficult school work that Dalton shoved down his throat, chances to go out on the town became sparse.

And like any other teenage boy, Wes had 'certain' dreams. So like any other teenage boy that attended a male boarding school, these 'certain' dreams were frequent.

Instantly Wes knew he was dreaming when he pulled away from a kiss and the girl's face was blurred beyond recognition, but it didn't bother him as he went in for her mouth again. As he got closer to her face he managed to make out the beautiful blue/green color of her eyes before shutting his own.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped this dream wouldn't be rudely interrupted like the last one, when his roommate (aka David) had poured a bucket worth of ice cold water over his head before he ran out of the room laughing his ass off. Definitely not something he wanted a repeat of….especially when…

'_Oh god_' this chick was a good kisser. He gave out a small groan and threaded one of his hands through her short hair. That was something he hadn't noticed before. Her soft, brown locks didn't even reach the bottom of her neck. Well he had always had a thing for short hair. Man, he bet she would look super cute if he could get a good look at her.

The bed they were laying on squeaked a little as the girl arched her back as Wes's other hand moved from her hip and slowly dragged up to her clothed chest. Wes admitted that while there wasn't as much there as his dreams usually provided, it _was _a dream and it was still hot.

She gasped and broke the kiss, Wes automatically attaching his mouth to her revealed throat, trying to kiss and nip at anything he could reach.

"Wes…"

He slowed for a second. That voice was strangely familiar but he couldn't put his finger on where he had heard it, but then stopped caring as he felt a finger trace the fabric of his pants line. He responded with a weak bite to the seemingly sensitive area on her neck, before sucking at the spot to make sure it hadn't hurt.

"Oh Wes!"

It was that voice again, and he swore he knew it from somewhere and it was right on the tip of his tongue…but…

And then he knew.

The heat left his body in under a second and was quickly replaced with the feeling of ice. For once he actually hoped that the feeling was coming from one of David's surprise-midnight-bathes and that he would jump up in his own bed before attempting to murder his so-called best friend.

But that wasn't happening. Not tonight.

Slowly he pulled away from the other person's neck, wide-eyed and praying to every God he knew that he was wrong. Absent mindedly, he realized that the same small chest he was still feeling on had now became completely flat and that as more of this person came into view, he even recognized the uniform they were wearing by the intricate letter 'D' that lay only slightly above his hand.

Of it course it was normal for boys to have this kind of dream, and Wes was a normal boy. And just like any other normal boy would have done….he screamed.

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

Actually, scratch that, he COULD believe it. Here he was letting out all the fear and trauma that he felt last night which would need at least a year of therapy to cure, while David sat across from him looking as if he were about to pass out from lack of oxygen. Wes didn't think he had ever seen someone laugh harder in all his life, EVER.

"Oh my god, ple-please…tell that story again…I-I'm begging!"

Bastard couldn't even talk, he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up David," he hissed, "I came to you for help, not so you could laugh at my expense!"

"Dude, we've been friends for years. Y-you should've known," David threw back, managing to get a little control of himself.

Wes made a mental note to find a replacement best friend ASAP, and since he had known David for years, he knew he had to sit there in his own embarrassment until David regained the ability to talk in complete, un-laughing, sentences.

This took nearly three whole minutes of silence.

David wiped his eyes, "I have to say, I don't think I've laughed that hard in years. Thanks."

"If you're quite finished…"

"Yeah, yeah I'm done. But seriously…" David cast a glance around the nearly empty cafeteria with the grin never leaving his face, "What were you on? Did you take a sip of Alex's homemade 'fruit punch' before you went to bed? Cause' you what that stuff does to people…"

"No! I don't know what happened, it just happened!" Wes stopped himself from hitting his head on the table between the two of them.

David slipped-out a _very_ un-manly giggle, "I can not believe you did that…And of all people! You-"

"Don't say it!"

But David couldn't stop himself.

"Out of everyone you know, you had a wet dream about him, your own best friend's boyfriend. You almost had smexy dream sex with Kurt-freaking-Hummel!"

David lost it again and was soon laughing so hard that no sound came out of his mouth and tears were pooling in his eyes.

This time Wes didn't stop himself and loudly slammed his head on the table, which seemed to only further entertain David. 'Damn my friends. What was I thinking, asking him for help? I don't see how this could get-'

"Uhhh, David, you okay?"

'Ho shit'

Not wanting to look but wincing as he did so, Wes turned to see the final member of their former trio looking at David as if he had escaped from the loony bin.

"Hello Blaine," Wes squeaked.

"Hey…uh, so what's wrong with David?" Blaine asked taking a seat next to Wes. David's face had by now become a strange read and orange color and he still seemed as if he were out of a silent movie.

'Blaine is going to _kill_ me'

"He-he was like that before I got here?" it came out sounding like a question but Blaine didn't seem to notice. He just raised an eyebrow and scooted his chair back away from the table (and David).

'Oh snap oh snap oh snap oh snap…' was the only thing going through Wes's mind. Blaine _could not_ know about his dream. He knew his friend was extremely protective and possessive of his adorable (Blaine's words, not his) boyfriend and if he thought for a second someone else was interested in Kurt, Wes would be hung with his own tie and his body would be found hanging from a lamp post or something which wasn't really fair seeing as how he couldn't control his dreams and it wasn't his fault but oh god what if he was becoming gay too but you couldn't switch teams in the middle of the game and all of-

But then he heard it. That dreadful and haunting voice from his nightmares.

"Hey guys"

Wes didn't wait. He stood up and ran for the cafeteria doors, fully planning to lock himself in his room for the day and…and watch porn. Yeah, lots and lots of straight, heterosexual, man on woman porn.

"I will never play for your team!" echoed down the hall.

David, who had nearly calmed himself down, burst out into another fit of silent hysterical laughter, leaving Kurt and Blaine to share a concerned and baffled look.


End file.
